What If
by SleaHead
Summary: What happen if Yakumo lived in a timeline where the war never happed and she never meet Mushra or the gang. One-short, rape.revised


**Title: What If**

**Author name: Roisin Dhu**

**Pairing: Yakumo/OC**

**Category: Tragedy**

**Sub Category: Tragedy/Action/Adventure**

**Rating: R**

**Spoilers: None **

**Completed: Yes.**

**Summary: What happen if Yakumo lived in a timeline where the war never happed and she never meet Mushra or the gang. One-short, rape.**

**DISCLAIMERI Roisin Dhu does not own Shinzo or make money off my fan fictions, who would pay to read it? **

**Author notes: I hope you like this fan fiction and that you will let me know so by sending an e-mail or review, You can flame if you want, but aim for a constructive critics, ok. One more thing yes I know I have very bad spelling so there is no point in telling me, if you do spot some thing misspelling can you tell me the right spelling so that I can change it. This is only for the sick mined, lol.**

_I lay on one of the many rooftop of the old city and look down at the park. It is a lovely morning the sun is coming out and a cool wind blow across the city for the bay of water nearer by. But I am too busy to enjoy sun. There he was like he should be right on 6:00 for his daily jog, I pick up my gun and aim it at him. My blue eyes are cold as ice as I pull the trigger. _

A body fall lip on too the ground a red liquid flow for the head. There is no one a round to see this horror. No one to see a finger fleeing for a rooftop.

_I get some ice cream. I like the feel of it in me mouth I set on stool in the kitchen, my apartment is small only three room one is the kitchen/living room It haves three doors, one led to the hall, one lay too my bed room the other to the bathroom. They're not a lot of things in my apartment. They're no food in the cubes I eat out. Now thinking about there is nothing in the kitchen beside a stool, cat food and a cup to drink out of. The living room is the same, there a couch a TV a table and my laptop. In the bathroom there is very little. The bedroom is the same, there is a bed and a walk in closet in there, there is only a week worth of clothes and an extra pare of runners. Everything in the apartment is white beside my close, which are all in black. My black cat and I stand out like sore thumb in this almost empty apartment. This is how I live. I have designed my life to be simple, so simple that if I needed to disappear I could whit no traces. I do not live like this for the fun of it but well, to live. _

_Maybe I need to inform you of my past to understand the present._

_Fifteen year ago I hide under my mother bed watching the shown that will change the happy little girl I was to the bitch I am. They came to my home very late at night with guns. My farter was trying to stop the men for coming in, I did not know what was happing but I just know that I needed to hide so that is why I was under the bed. I hear a shot and something hitting the floor and a scream followed. My mother run into the room where I was hiding, two men came after her both have a gun and they dress in suits one of got my mother by her hair which came down to her legs. He push her down to knees he ask her 'is here even body else here?'_

'_n…n…no…' my mother weepier ' m..My husband w…wa…was the o…only i..i..i.. in t…t…this ho…ho…house'_

'_Good, now if you are lying I will kill you, and it will not be like you husband nice and quick. Oh no. I will cut you open slowly, so slowly that I you began to rot when you are still living, ok' his voices was deep and smooed he act like he was taking to a baby. 'Now do not get me wrong, you sill going died.'_

'_Oh god helps.' My mother broke into a fresh wave of tears. _

'_Now now your not going to died right no. Oh no we still have not got our fun' the two men broke into laughter that cut though me and burning itself into me soul. They push my mother on to the bed and rape her all night long. I stay there all that time I try to not hear them as they use my mother as a sex toy. As the sun peers the window the two men got off my mother and then one of them shot her in the head. As they lift the room one of them saw me. 'Shit' he said as he walk to the bed and pull me out by my heir. They look that me for what felt like forever._

'_So what will we do with her?' it was the first time that man said something that night._

'_We have tree option. One can kill her two, leave her on her marry way or give her to Luke. He looking for new blood in the busses.'_

'_So which one?'_

'_She all ready fuck up you know, no kid is right in the head when they go though shit she just goon though and If we left her on her marry little way then when she older she will come after us.' This man has done all the talking now bended down to my high and cups my face in his hand and look at my face. 'Hell have no fury like a women rot, do they rut?' he said to me. I was to scare to repose._

' _I not going to kill a kid!'_

'_Then it is settled, we will give her to Luke.' _

'_Are you sure this is a good idea, Orin'_

'_Will, you can all way kill her, Mark'_

'_I will call Luke.' said the man called Orin as he pick up a phone out of his pocket and dial a number. 'Hay' said Orin 'yes there dead but we found this kid…' Orin said as he walks out of the room and leaving me with the man called Mark, who was holed me by my upper arm. I try not to look that the cope that was my mother there as a smell coming for her body, it was sickening. But the smell forces me to look at the body. They she was she have no close on her body was cut and burse all over her leg hung at a funny angle her heir cover her face but I could see that her eyes were still open. Mark saw me looking at my mother. 'She was a good lay.' He said off hand. _

_They put me in a black car and we drive to a big house, on the ride to the house I keep now thinking what going to happen to me where I was going where they going to do the same thing to me as they did to my mother. They pull me out of the car. That is when I saw the house little did I know that this house would soon be come a home to me. The house was big, bigger they any other house I have seem there was a big garden with a pone and trees all over. We walk to the door Mark knock on the door a women answer it. She looks at me then to the two men they said nothing they just hand me over to the women. She wore cheep smelling perfume and her nail were red. 'Come on you little shit' she spat at me. We with in to the house I fowled her down a maze of hallway until we got to a door unlike the rest of the house. The house was very new looking and airy but this door was black and the woodwork have a Celt patter on it the women nock on the door. 'Come in' said a voice behind the door. The voice was so hansom that I fill in love with it and when I saw its owner I was in love. There he was the man that would be my very thing. Father. Friend and lover. " So you are the little one they told me about my name is Luke what is your little one." I give he my name. But he never use to because for that point on I was know to him as "Little one" _

_I live in that house until I was all gowns up Luke shown me worlds I have never seem. A world of sin. _

The phone rings in a flat of all white a young women answer it the voice at the other end say, " Is that you Yakumo?"


End file.
